Wrong
by seventhSINwrath
Summary: Kamerreon’s Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies — exactly one hundred days from today. Slash


Wrong

**Warning: **Slash.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Pairing: **Kyuubi/Naruto

**Notes: **Naruto is 19

**Cross Over: **None

**Word Count: **997(only actual Drabble)

_**One Drabble a Day Challenge, Date: **_Thursday, September 24th, 2009

* * *

Wrong

* * *

The messenger had been weak, small. Easy to kill

It had practically shouted Konoha's opinion on my answer to their demands. They had thought I was the weak-minded, eager to please thirteen year old I had been when they had so callously threw me away because of the bastard's treachery and my failure to bring him back. It hadn't mattered to them that I had two holes in my chest and more broken bones than not. It hadn't mattered I was little more than a bloody mess, that I had walked over thirty miles while bleeding to death and carrying an unconscious, near dead Neji on my back.

They just stood back and watched as I was beaten to an even bloodier pulp by the villagers..by Haruno...before taking away my headband and ninja status, labeling me a traitor and throwing me out like a used and discarded punching bag they didn't want anymore.

It had been six years since I had almost died, only staying alive because Kyuubi had merged with me. We had wandered for years, becoming well known and well feared and adored assassins. I had become Kyuubi's lover after four: he had been the only person in my youth to ever show a hint of caring besides Iruka and the old man. And than the old man had died and I don't see Iruka anymore. But it hadn't been just about that, Kyuubi had saved me, taken me in, cared for me, taught me, protected me. He gave me everything I'd ever wanted and expected nothing in return.

I couldn't help but love him.

But that wasn't the point. The point was that after six years from my betrayal and they thought I would be running at the chance to go back, to become their punching bag again.

But the only reason they even bothered was because Uchiha wanted it. After _finally_ killing the snake-bastard and finding out his brother was innocent, Uchiha Sasuke had returned to Konoha thinking I'd be there, waiting for him with my arms open and legs spread. I've been told he was sorely disappointed to find his perverse little fantasy was just that...a perverse little fantasy.

I had found out that the bastard had agreed only to stay in Konoha if I would come back as well.

But if they thought I would forgive them...come back to them. They were wrong. Dead wrong.

Shaking my head, I stopped running at the same time Kyuubi did, turning to the clearing in the trees I knew my little stalker group would show up from. And I was right, Uchiha, Haruno, Hatake, Neji and Shikamaru stood there.

"Konoha nins...what brings you here?"

Kyuubi's voice was cold and husky and I had to suppress a shiver and my sudden hardness at his voice. Gods, if there was one thing that never failed to arouse me, it was Kyuubi's voice.

"We came for Naruto."

It was Haruno who spoke, sounding self-important. I was surprised she could walk with how inflated her head had become.

"Sorry to say, Haruno, I want nothing to do with you. So fuck off already and stop bugging me."

I growled, crouching on all fours in my usual comfortable stance. My nine tails waved lazily behind me and I almost snickered at the shocked looks that flashed and stuck on their faces. They finally noticed the changes to my person: my now crimson-blue eyes, red-streaked hair, nine red tails and two red fox ears and claws and fangs. It had happened when Kyuubi and I merged. I myself loved the changes, and by the way Kyuubi was constantly leering at me I'd say he loved them as well.

Unfortunately, so did Uchiha, it would seem.

"You, don't mean that."

"Of course I do. Why would I want to make friends with traitors, Haruno?"

Whatever Haruno was going to say was cut off by Shikamaru, who—along with Neji—were the only ones who didn't seem surprised by my answer, spoke in a lazy drawl.

"We come with an offer of forgiveness and reinstatement for one Uzumaki Naruto by the Konoha council."

"And I, Uzumaki Naruto, decline your offer. Fuck off."

I shot back. He didn't seem surprised but Uchiha immediately moved to argue.

"What are you talking about, Dobe? Of course you're coming back."

He snapped, moving closer. Kyuubi growled warningly and moved in front of me, blocking me from their view. Hatake's eye widened and I was sure he recognized Kyuubi.

"He said no, brat. So leave before I kill you."

"Like you could!"

Haruno snapped, moving forward as well and slipping on a glove. She would have attacked had it not been for Hatake holding her back.

"Kyuubi...how did you get out?"

"Naru-koi and I merged."

Haruno glared.

"I always knew you were a monster!"

She accused, but before she could add more she was knocked unconscious by Neji.

"Will you not reconsider?"

It was Neji who asked. My answer was simple and to the point.

"No."

He didn't fight as he backed down along with Shikamaru. Uchiha, however, didn't.

"It's two against five. We'll force you if we have to."

He stated coolly, eyes narrowed on my frame.

"Actually, it's four against two. And even if you succeeded, you'd only start a war with Shadow for our capture. You may be the most powerful _human_ village, but you'd never stand a chance against the strongest _demon_ village."

Just as Uchiha was about to attack, he was cut off when Shikamaru cast shadow hold on him. Shikamaru eyed me for a moment before nodding.

"I'll make sure the council knows."

And with that, and no goodbye, he was gone, his team following him with many glances back. I guessed that his lack of goodbye meant we'd see each other again. But like I said before: If they thought I would forgive them and come back to them. They were wrong.

Dead wrong.


End file.
